Patch Version 132
Patch Version 132, also known as The Nightmare Descends, it's a major update that took place in 15 July 2014. It added Black Dragon Nest and new Anu Arendel dungeons, as well as opening the path to the Bringer class creation. Changelog New Content General *New 8-man nest: Black Dragon Nest *New Anu Arendel portal "Forest of Shady Blue Moon" and new dungeons: **Swamp of Dead Night **Silver Crescent Training Ground **Forest of Waiting Noon *New PVP map: Burning Calderock Cash Shop *Limited edition 7-piece Fairytale Costumes Update General *Job change to Bringer classes is now available. *Rare Grade Enhancement Talisman crafting added. *Item Crafting Notification icon removed, to optimize resource management *New Long term mission "Clear Dragon Nest 100 times" added. *Login Screen update: Black Dragon *End of Saint Haven Defence Season Colosseum Update *Elite Colosseum Spirit and Elite Colosseum Costumes added to Elite Colosseum Store. *Lv.70 Epic accessories pouches added to Ladder Store. Cash Shop *Altea's Gacha-Box Update: **Added: Bright Yellow Nine Tails Mount **Added: Gold Engineer Booster Wings **Added: Limited Edition Burning Fire Nine Tails Mount **Removed: Luminous Blue Circle Wings **Removed: Soft White Nimbus Medallion *Altea's Gacha-Box Revamp: **Added: Goddess's Lament **Added: Flawless Diamond **Added: Flawless Alteum **Added: Lv 50 Rare Spiral Pouch **Added: Lv 50 Epic Spiral Pouch **Removed: Polished Agate **Removed: Polished Diamond **Removed: Polished Alteum **Removed: Lv 24 Rare Spiral Pouch **Removed: Lv 24 Epic Spiral Pouch **Removed: Lv 40 Rare Spiral Pouch **Removed: Lv 40 Epic Spiral Pouch **Removed: Goddess's Teardrop Nest Related Changes *Desert Dragon Nest (Normal) revival limit increase from 1 to 3. *Desert Dragon Buff removed, replaced by Black Dragon Buff. *Number of Desert Dragon Equipment dropped from the final treasure chest is increased. *Desert Dragon Nest and Desert Dragon Memoria Part IV no longer share nest clear limit. Desert Dragon Memoria Part IV clear limit is 1. *Pet stats, passive and auto active skills can now be applied in areas where pet could not be summoned, such as 8-man Nests and Memoria. *Nest Mission Rooms for Sea Dragon Nest and Green Dragon Nest removed from Party window. Weekly event missions for Nest Mission Rooms removed. *Origins for Anu Arendel's Ordeal Nest can be obtained from Hatred Pirandello 3rd Floor. Gameplay Improvements *Master and Apprentice System Updated: **Apprentice Graduation Level: Level 40 increased to level 60. **Master Level: Level 40-60 changed to level 60-70 *Lv 70 enhanced equipment available for rent at Goddess Teardrop Store. *Elestra’s “Ice Barrier” ignoring some invincibility and freezing invincible opponents has been fixed. *Tel Rosa City Challenge 3 Quest requirements modified to kill 3 Rune Golems instead of destroying the cannons in the city. *When forcibly disconnected from game in dungeons/nests, the durability of sealed items in Inventory will not reduce. Convenience Improvements *EX Skill Tool Tip modified to be more intuitive. *Item stack quantity of Jewels, Jewelry Pouch and Goddess Teardrop/Breath/Lament increased to 100. *Low Grade Seal Stamp can seal items of lv 50 and below. *Dragon Jade and Talisman icons modified and symbols added for easier identification. *When players equip Talisman from inventory with right-click, if the same type of talisman is already equipped in a slot, the Talisman will be replaced. *When Talisman stats is compared with the equipped Talisman, now the stats will be shown without the slot stats applied. *When friend request is received in dungeon, notification message will not be shown at the center of the screen, but the request will be added to Friend List. *Long term mission modified to show date and time together. *When a mail is expiring in less than 24 hours, the exact remaining time will be shown in red. *New warp locations added to Anu Arendel's warp service. *Warp NPC added to Riverwort Wharf. Character Class Skill Balancing *(PVP) Ultimate skills cooldown time is increased from 90 secs to 180 secs. Moonlord *Magic Attack Mastery **PVE,PVP A buff that increases Magical ATK according to INT is activated when magical attacks are successful *Cyclone Slash EX **PVE Magical ATK debuff duration is changed from 1 sec to 5 sec. *Moon Blade Dance **PVE ATK increases by 100%. *Crescent Cleave **PVE Relative value increases by about 40%. *Crescent Cleave EX **PVE,PVP When “Back” direction key is entered at the beginning or during the skill is used, the distance between the projectiles is reduced. *Halfmoon Slash **PVE Relative value increases by about 100%. *Great Wave **PVE Absolute value increases by about 100%. **PVE Explosion damage becomes more powerful with every Hit. *Flash Stance **PVP Dash is added at Stance state. Gladiator *Front Shove **PVE Relative value increases by about 20%. **PVE Absolute value increases by about 15%. *Line Drive **PVE Relative value increases by about 40%. **PVE Absolute value decreases by about 5%. *Triple Slash **PVE Relative value increases by about 25%. **PVE Absolute value increases by about 25% *Physical Mastery **PVP For every successful physical attack, a buff is created that increases own physical attack *Infinity Edge **PVE Becomes invincible while the skill is being used. Damage of the last attack “Line Drive” is increased from 50% to 100%. *Line Drive EX **PVP Line Drive’s basic ATK is additionally increased by 30%. *Hacking Stance **PVE Relative damage is increased by 100%. **PVE Absolute damage is increased by 60% Mercenary *Whirlwind **PVE Cooldown has been reduced from 36 sec to 25 sec. *Rolling Attack **PVE Cooldown has been reduced from 28 sec to 25 sec. *Ring Bombs **PVE Cooldown has been reduced from 27 sec to 22 sec. Destroyer *Maelstrom Howl **PVE A buff that increases ATK in ratio to VIT stats when skill is activated is applied. *Breaking Point **PVE 1% of total HP is recovered when skill is activated. *Punishing Swing EX **PVE PROVOKE effect duration has been increased from the previous 10 sec to 12 sec. When Punishing Swing EX hits enemy, effect due to Provoke has been added.) Assassin *Common for all Assassin types **PVP Adjusted Colosseum ATK is reduced by 30%. Bringer *PVP Summoned character’s Super Armour ATK is reduced. *PVP Summoned character’s HP is reduced. Chaser *Rake **PVP Damage is reduced by 50%. *Rain Drop **PVP Damage is reduced by 50%. Soul Eater *Pain is now applied on Soul Gate too. Inquisitor *Electric Blessing is now applied on Relic as well. Fixes *Invisible players in PVP *Assassin no footstep sound *Bringer event title "Hope inside Darkness" only has critical +700 bug *"Fantastic" title obtained from Abyss Dark Mine achievement is renamed to "Fabulous" *Crazy Duck and Basilisk Minion missing effect graphics when auto-active skill activates. *Goldblin gold drop amount bug *Rare grade Musician costumes missing blue aura when full set is equipped. *Crusader's "Sacred Hammering EX" initial round of attacks do not have light element and are not of EX version. External Links *The Nightmare Descends Game Patch Category:Patch Updates